


Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Procrastination is never the answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

"This is," Patrick started, causing Gerard to look over at him. "This is awkward."

It was awkward. It's just one of those things that you can't avoid the feeling of awkward.

But it's like, a nice kind of awkward," Gerard said, smiling just a little

"There is no such thing as a nice kind of awkward." The two of them looked around at the room. The silence didn't help the awkward feeling. "Oh god, I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can! Come on Patrick, you're an Ameri _can_ , not an Ameri _can't_." He shot daggers over at Gerard. "Okay, poor word choice."

"Do you think that there's a version of that for New Jersey that you could use on Frank?" Gerard shoved him, but laughed anyways.

"Fuck you." Then he stopped laughing and a moment later said, "You know, that's not a terrible idea. You're getting distracted! Stop that!" Patrick laughed. Gerard tossed him his phone. "Do it." Patrick sighed, picked his phone up from the bed, and unlocked it, looking up. "Come on." He opened up the keypad. "Seriously, it's not that hard."

"But it's awkward! It's weird as hell to call you own mother--who you haven't gotten to talk to in months--and have the first thing you say is 'I'm getting married, though you possibly already know that because my friends are horribly big mouthed'! It's weird and awkward and I don't want to!" Gerard rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out.

"Give me your phone."

"No."

"Come on."

"No, I know what your gonna do."

"Then let me."

"No!" And Patrick took off, phone in hand, making Gerard follow him. They chased each other around for a little bit, laughing like five year olds. Gerard managed to catch up, though Patrick stopped short, and he crashed into the smaller. Neither of them fell over, so Gerard took the opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Patrick's and tried to get the phone. The two of them kept laughing and laughing. Gerard kissed Patrick's jaw, catching him by surprise. His grip on the phone loosened, making it accessible. Gerard let go once he had the phone in hand, making Patrick spin around.

"Hey, no fair!" He tried to take it back, but it was too late, Gerard had already pushed call on Patrick's mom's number. He held the phone out to Patrick, who took it and stuck out his tongue. Gerard returned it. "Hi Mom...yeah, it's nice to talk to you too...I'm sorry about all that, I've been pretty busy with work and other things but...yeah...no...yeah...um, I have something I wanted to talk to you about...so you know how Gerard and I are dating? Yeah...yeah he's here...he's the one making me call you...no...um, he asked me to marry him...of course I did...yeah..."

Patrick had started to smile. He looked over at Gerard and smiled a little bit more.

"Yeah...yeah...okay...yeah...yeah I'll let you know...yeah...love you too...okay, bye." He hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket. "You suck."

"Now, now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You can't use kissing as a way to get my phone! That's cheating!" Gerard laughed. Patrick grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Though now you owe me an apology kiss."

"I think I can handle that, my ego won't be _too_ bruised." Patrick swatted his arm and he laughed, cupping one hand under Patrick's chin and pressing their mouths together.


End file.
